Snow White's Hunter
by eyeless jake
Summary: A challenge I took on from TheMao17. Ichigo Kurosaki's life ended after his fight with Yhwach. Now he starts a new as Weiss Schnee's bodyguard. Follow as he has to put up with Team RWBY's antics all to keep his charge safe.
1. Chapter 1

_A challenge set by TheMAO17, that I decided to accept. Constructive criticism please, but flat out cursing at my way of writing._

* * *

After seventeen years of an unusual life, Kurosaki Ichigo finally died.

The son of the Soul King was one tough bastard, and in the end it took Kenpachi's Berserk Bankai distracting him, Kisuke's Bankai to tear apart at Yhwach's God like powers, and unfortunately Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka to finally destroy Yhwach.

But as Yhwach died so did all the techniques that the Quincy race knew. That proved fatal for the wounded duo of Ishida Uryū and Kurosaki Ichigo. Near the end of the fight both had only stayed conscious because they activated Blut Vene. But with the Quincy King's death all the Quincy started to lose their powers and with that Blut Vene fell and all the wound sustained opened causing the both of them to collapse.

As he started to fade out of consciousness, Ichigo could see Orihime Inoue surround them with her power to try to heal them but he knew it was too late for him. Yhwach's sword cleaved through him and was the only reason he was in one piece was because the true Zangetsu activated Hierro at the last second and stopped the blade at his spine. The 'Old Man' used Blut Vene to stop him from bleeding out but... now he was gone. Ichigo couldn't feel 'Old Man' Zangetsu any more and his real Zanpakutō spirit told him as much.

Turning his head to the side to see his cousin was slightly move healed, Ichigo muttered, "Uryū… I want you to take care of Karin and Yuzu for me. Can you do that?"

"What are you talking about Kurosaki? You'll take care of the yourself, once we get you patched up." Uryū half shouted at him.

"No… I won't." Ichigo said as he started to face the sky of the Soul Palace. "I think this time I won't be getting back up. So Uryū look after them for me, will you?"

"Kurosaki-kun! Hang on I just need some more time to…" Orihime tried to beg but Ichigo looked over at her and gave a smile that shouldn't have graced the face of a dying man.

"It's okay. I've been through hell and back with you guys, so promise me that you take care of yourselves." Ichigo chokes out, before he stared up at the sky one more time and said, "See ya… later."

After that his life as Kurosaki Ichigo ended and his life as Ichigo Shiba began.

* * *

 **This is just a small taste to see how well reserved this is. Review and Favorite for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I want to give a huge shout out to those of you that have Fav'd and followed the story. I mean really three weeks and I've already gotten 44 favs, 72 Follows and 21 review with a beginning chapter that can literally make me eligible for many small scholarships. So thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kingdom of Atlas, Remnant

* * *

Kaida Shiba, a renowned Huntsman. His skills with a sword were second to only Professor Ozpin himself, thought he was confident that he would surpass the Beacon headmaster in a few more years. His career had really skyrocketed after he and his team defeated one of the last known Grimm Dragons in all of Remnants thought there were rumor that one was based in Mount Glenn over in Vale, just something he and his partner would have to investigate later.

His partner.

She was the most beautiful woman imaginable, not that he could say anything horrible about his wife without have to pay a price.

Right now she was outside training their pride and joy. Their nine year old son Ichigo Shiba. Yet to most that in itself was harsh, given Mieko was using not only her bow and arrow weapon but her semblance as well a semblance that allowed her to multiply the arrow shot by fifty. That was not to mention that the fact that their house was a few miles inside that Badlands, meaning that at any moment a Creature of Grimm could come out of the forest and attack his family.

But Kaida wasn't worried, Mieko could handle herself and Ichigo's reflexes were faster that children his age. Yet seeing his son dodge the attacks from his wife's semblance, Kaida couldn't help but think about the life Ichigo has lived since he was born.

Ever since he was born, Kaida knew his son was special. It wasn't the same type of special that most parents felt with their children, no this was a special he attributed to a Huntsman.

The moment Ichigo was born everyone in the room knew, not because of his cries but because they felt it. Even straight from his mother's womb, Ichigo's aura was partially unlocked for some reason. Every doctor that felt the infant's aura was stumped as to why his aura was naturally unlocked. Yet that didn't stop either himself or his wife, from loving him and wanting to protect him.

Still as the boy grew older he made wanting to protect him harder and harder for the two of them. I wasn't that he actively sought out trouble no he tried to stray away from it, but trouble always seemed to find him.

When they enrolled him in primary school his children made fun of his bright orange hair and his teacher asked them to die his hair back to its normal color. He had taken that trait from his mother.

Yet as he thought back to it he couldn't help but chuckle at the comeback his wife had to his son's teacher. She responded by pointing out that the teacher's hair was bright pink and that most of the kids in the class also had oddly colored hair, yet she choose to only 'attack' **her** son. The teacher never complained again and they found peace in their lives again. For a time.

Soon after his seventh birthday he started to diversify in his friendships and made friends with a few Faunus.

Don't get him wrong he loved the idea if his son making friends outside of the social norms. If anything he encouraged his son to make more Faunus friends to show people that peace could be found nonviolently, a stance that desperately needed new starting point give the White Fang's recent conversion to violent methods from Faunus Civil Rights.

Yet not every parent agreed with his son's new friendships and told their kids as much. Ichigo got bullied a lot after that but his son never acted out… unless provoked. And that started to happen a lot more as the White Fang attacked more and more.

Ichigo always tried to talk people out of fights but when push came to shove, Ichigo would fight to win. No matter what the opponent had going for him, size, and strength it didn't matter because Ichigo was faster than them. Not to mention, his mother had taught him non-vital takedowns, much to Kaida's worry.

The injured to racist bullies varied on, as Ichigo put it 'the crime'. If they were just insulting his friends he would conked them on the head _hard_. Trying to get them to fight a close line always worked. But if they so much as _tried_ to hit one of his friends, the offending limb was broken without prejudice.

Yet there was one incident that changed that. It was one of the more aggressive fights Ichigo had ever been in, but after that everyone that wanted to hurt one of the orange haired boy's friends was instantly discouraged.

* * *

[Flashback to two years ago]

* * *

It was a day like any other really school had just ended and an eight year old, Ichigo was walking to the edge of the Kingdom of Atlas to meet up with his mother so they could go home together. While it may seem odd to most that he would risk going into the Badlands to meet his mother, this was due to the fact that his family lived a mile inside of the Badlands. The reason for his home being in the most dangerous place on Remnants was that his parents served as a sort of first line of defense for the kingdom of Atlas.

Yet as he crossed through a park a quarter of a mile from his meet up point, Ichigo heard a twig snap and saw a group of four teenagers, who judging from their looks they were second years from Atlas Academy.

"So… you're the _Animal Lover_ that beat up my brother?" said the second tallest one.

He wore what looked like medieval armor with an oversized claymore at his side and the only thing missing from the suit of armor being the helmet to cover his dirty blonde hair.

The second guy had light blue hair and wore an open white vest with pair of white pants that almost looked like a skirt and sandals on his feet.

The tallest one was built like a tank. He was just muscles and wore a black outfit that still looked baggy on him. His chin was adorned by a thick black beard that was tied into two braids not to mention his hair reached his lower back.

The final guy looked average with brown hair and a motorcycle jacket on with thick looking jeans on his legs.

All Ichigo did was stare at them in an apathetic way, as the vocal teen continued on.

"You don't look like much really. But I guess that's to be expected of me pansy kid brother, gets his ass kicked by a weakling."

"I'm sorry, but who's your brother?" Ichigo asked looking at him without a trace of fear.

"Ashton Necros." Was the response.

Instantly Ichigo knew who he was. Necros was one of the more adamant Racist that never learned his lesson despite getting his ass kick almost every other day. "After I'm done with you, I think I'll go after that dipshit for getting his ass kicked by a twig like you."

And with that Ichigo lost his apathetic look and gained a scowl. Before the teen knew what happened he had Ichigo's heel planted in his face and he was flying across the park.

"What the hell?!" The blue haired one yelled before pulling out a handgun and aiming it at Ichigo. "You'll pay for that!"

The bullet hadn't even left the gun's chamber when one of Ichigo's hand was pointing the gun to the sky while his other was cemented into the shooter gut, causing him to cough out some saliva. Before he could recover Ichigo's knee met his jaw and he connected a spinning heel kick against his temple causing him to fly towards a tree.

The other two pulled out a large Tenderizer and two large Hatchet like weapons. As they got ready to charge the leader of the group came charging at Ichigo, his claymore split into two broadswords.

"I'll kill ya, you little shit!" He yelled only for his advance to be stopped by Ichigo's foot stomping him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"I hate people that hurt their allies." Ichigo said as he dug his heel into the older bullies face before turning his gaze down to the large broadsword, and gaining an almost nostalgic look on his face.

Seeing the eight year old grab the hilt of one of the large broadswords, the two teen couldn't help but laugh,

"This ought to be good. Kid that sword is twice your height and weighs a whole shit load more that you're ever picked up. What makes you think you can-" The teen with the two large Hatchet's started to said, only for his mouth to hang open in shock as Ichigo lifted the large sword of the ground with one hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"H-how is that possible?!" The Tenderizer wielding teen said. "The boss's swords weigh as much as an Ursa. H-how is this eight year old carrying it like nothing?!"

"I don't know man." Responded the Hatchet wielder, in fear.

"If you pansies are done, shaking in your boots, he knocked out the boss so I think it's time we take care of this kid once and for all. Richard, use your Semblance." The teen that was thrown through at tree order, looking at the Guy with the Hatchets.

"Are you crazy?! This is just a kid, Jason! I don't care what he did to the Devin's brother, I'm not going to possibly kill him!" Richard yelled.

"Fine you cowards if you're not going to do anything about this _animal lover_ … I will!" Jason said before transforming his gun to a pair of clawed gauntlets as he said, "You're dead after this kid."

With that, Jason dragged his 'claws' across the air and created a total of ten light blue claw like shapes in the air before launching them at Ichigo while laughing wickedly.

Seeing this Ichigo held the blade in front of himself and got pushed back as he held the attack off. Suddenly it exploded and surrounded him in a blinding light and a cloud of smoke.

"See now he's dust. Let's go before the cops show up." Jason said.

"You idiot!" The Tenderizer wielding teen yelled. "We only wanted to rough him up not kill him."

"Shut up, Tim." Jason yelled back, "The kid's okay. I'm sure he's unconscious after that explosion though, still damn kids tough, if he was able to hold off my semblance for that long."

Suddenly they heard a cough coming from the smoke cloud and as it cleared they saw, Ichigo was fanning the smoke out of his face with the area around him scared from the attack and explosion, but the kid only had his shirt sleeves singed off.

Seeing an eight year old standing in the middle of the blast radius unscratched, the teens started to back up in slight fear. Seeing that the boy ran at them at a speed that shouldn't have been possible given the heavy sword in his hand. To add to their shock, the kid suddenly front flipped and connected an axe kick to Tim's head, causing the teen to fall unconscious.

Scared Richard swung his large hatchets at the boy. The only reaction he got was Ichigo swinging the sword and shattering the hatchets in one hit before turning to block Tim's tenderizer

As he finally regained consciousness, Devin saw his team getting utterly destroyed by the eight year old with one of his swords. Growling Damian made a gun motion with his finger and 'fired' at Ichigo. Yet out of his fingertips came a beam of some sorts. Turning towards the beam, Ichigo was caught off guard as it pierced his chest and he fell face first onto the smolder dirt.

"What the hell was that?" Richard shouted at Devin, while Jason came over carrying the still unconscious Tim.

"I panicked okay." Devin said as we lifted his sword. "That kid was kicking our asses like nothing I forgot he had no aura so what."

"No, Devin, not so what." Richard said, placing a hand on Devin's shoulder "You used your semblance and killed a kid. We have to hurry before-"

Richard didn't get to finish as they heard a woman's voice shout, "ICHIGO!"

Hearing that the three conscious teens turned to make a run for it only for a thin saber blade to be pressed up against Devin's jugular.

Seeing that, rather than attacking the teens tried to back away in fear at the woman before them.

She had snow white hair that was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reached below her left ear. She wore a combo of a pale blue vest over a white sleeveless shirt that had frills going down the middle of it. Over that she wore a weird white coat that had oval like holes on her sleeve and tailcoats that reached her upper calf. On her legs she wore a pair of white pants that went into thigh high boots that had straps that connected to her vest.

This was General Ironwood's new right hand woman, Winter Schnee. And she was a person not to be taken lightly at all, else you find yourself defeated before you could even move.

Rushing past her was woman had fair skin and long, light, wavy brown hair down to her back, which she had tied in a knot in the back and bangs down to her chin in the front. She wore plain dress and had a cardigan over the top. On her wrist she had a weird looking cross. All in all she looked beautiful.

But at the moment her beautiful face was marred by a sorrow that causes them all pain as they realized she was the boy's mother.

"Ichigo… come one sweetie wake up. Mommy's here come one… wake up… please. ICHIGO!"

Seeing the mother holding her dead son the teens' couldn't help but fear the repercussions they were to get for this.

"Cadets… " Winter said in quiet voice that caused a bead of sweat to roll down the back of their necks. "Explain to me… why there is a dead civilian in this park with you four ready to run."

Devin moved to make up an excuse but the words died in his throat as arrow found itself planted in a tree right next to his head.

Looking over at the other woman they saw her sorrowful face had now darkened even more and the cross on her wrist had extended into a long bow almost her exact height.

"Yes… tell us why on my way to pick up my son he died with known racist Atlas student in the area." She said as she notched back another arrow.

As she notched her arrow back Winter moved in front of the teens and said, "That's enough, Meiko."

"NO! WINTER!" Mieko shouted as she tried to find a place to hit the teens thought he eyes vision was getting blurry because of the tears starting to form in them, "They cost me my son I have to-"

Before she could finish a pair of small arms wrapped around her waist and she heard a young voice say, "I'm okay mom. You don't have to worry about me."

Instantly she turn to face her son and found him standing behind her almost completely uninjured apart from a circular hole where his was hit by the beam and singed sleeves.

Pulling her beautiful little boy into a tight hug she felt something press up against her around the same area that the beam had hit Ichigo's chest. Lifting his shirt to see what it was she was surprised when a mask fell out.

Looking at the mask she couldn't help but get feel a chill run down her spine. It was a Grimm like mask with a human shape to it and jagged teeth marring its mouth. Three lines curved outwards from the left eye slit to the end of the mask. Overall it was a beautiful mask but Mieko couldn't shake the feeling of dread covered her as she saw the crack in the mask. This mask was the only thing that stopped that beam from piercing his heart.

"Ichigo…?" She said as she picked up the mask. "Where did you get this?"

Hearing no answer she saw her son staring at the mask with a glazed over eyes like he was in deep thought over it.

"Ichigo?" She asked as she shook him out of his trance like state.

"Uh?" He responded as he looked at her.

"Where did you get this mask?" She repeated.

'I don't know." He responded. "I don't know why but I feel like I've seen it before."

As he said that, he grabbed it and put it over his face before looking at him mom and saying, "Boo."

Smiling at her son's playful reaction, Mieko smiled and lifted him of his feet as she carried him in her arms.

"Uh-oh my son's been replace by a Grimm I'm going to have to slay him." She said with a smile.

 **"Not if I slay you first."** Came a whispered response, in a watery double toned voice.

"Ichigo?" She asked in shock.

"Yes." he responded as he lifted the mask of his face. Yet his expression was one of confusion at her calling him rather than a smile to prove he had said it as a joke.

"Nothing." She told him before turning to Winter and saying, "I expect them to be punished for their reckless behavior, Winter."

"Of course Mieko. " Winter said before turning to the offending teens. With a stone cold glare.

* * *

[Flashback ends]

* * *

After that incident, General Ironwood made it clear to his student that abuse of power would not be tolerated by the school by not only expelling the team that attacked Ichigo but also ensuring that the incident remained on their record so to make sure their next employer would be aware of the part they played in almost killing the son of Atlas' greatest Huntsmen duo.

But after that incident both he and his wife agreed it was time to start training him formally. Mostly hand to hand combat because they knew that he would have plenty of time to choose his weapon once he joined his first Huntsman school.

To their surprise, however, he took to training like a fish to water. Any time they tried to set a training regime for him he shot passed it. In the end they decided it would be best to train him one on one while using low percentage of their aura and the weakest form of their semblance. Still when they began they only used five percent of their power and now two years later he had made them raise it to almost thirty percent. At the rate he was going by the time he would start at one to the major Huntsmen schools we would be taking them both on at full power.

Yet before he could think more on his son's amazing process, he heard a chilling sound.

A loud howl. But it wasn't just on howl it was a multitude of howls, meaning one thing.

An army of Grimm were coming. Looking over at his wife and son a Creep was disintegrating in the front lawn.

"Shit." Kaida yelled as he ran out of the house with his sword in hand.

* * *

Ichigo Shiba was having the time of his life. He was training his speed and endurance with his mom.

After this he was going to train with his dad on his hand to hand combat and then they were going to his aunty Winter's house so he could play with Weiss.

Thinking about one of his best friends he couldn't help by smile. She was about his height but since both his parent were tall he knew he would be taller than her. She didn't really like Faunus when they first meet by after meeting his friends she started to get over her anger. They would usually just take about their day or play in secret so her father wouldn't know they had ditched her training to have fun.

Yet Ichigo still kept his own secrets from her and his parents.

A month after his fight with those Atlas students, he started to have vivid dreams of Grimm with holes in their chests. The longer he had these dreams them more he felt like they were more than dreams… like he had seen them himself.

By the time a year had passed the dream had shifted from Grimm to people with swords. They were all unique in their own ways but the swords they all had did things no weapon on Remnants should be able to do. The one that the red pineapple hair guy used could become a weird looking King Taijitu like skeleton while the white haired kid's would cover him in ice and from a Grimm Dragon shape on the kid.

But both types of dreams had one thing in common. Right before he would wake up, he always saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him and he would hear a double toned voice say, **"Wake up King."**

"Ichigo!" he heard his mom yell, as he turned back to his training session.

Coming right at his face was one of his mother arrows. Throwing his hands in front of his face I fear, Ichigo suddenly felt a rush of wind and he heard his mom gasp. Opening his eyes after not feeling the arrow hit him, Ichigo found himself five feet away from where he was standing before.

"How…?" his mom asked. "How did you teleport like that?"

"I… don't… know." He responded "I just felt like I need to move and suddenly I felt wind rush past me."

Seeing her son was as confused as she was, Mieko smiled at him and said, "I think it was you're semblance trying to help you. How do you feel?"

"Like nothing happened don't feel tired like you or dad said you I would when I used my semblance the first time." Ichigo responded before he heard a twig snap behind him and his instincts telling him to dodge to the left.

"Ichigo move." his mother yelled as she aimed behind him.

Not wasting a second Ichigo dodged to the left as his mother fired and hit a charging Creep.

Getting up, Ichigo ran behind his mother as she notched back four arrows. Suddenly they heard a loud howl as at least two dozen Beowolf and two Alpha Beowolves came out of the forest.

"Ichigo…" his mother said in a stern voice.

"Hey mom." he responded in a wavering voice.

"I want you to go inside the house and hide in the basement like your father and me told you too." She told him.

"Should I call Aunty Winter?" Ichigo asked as he started to slowly back up towards the house.

Seeing his movement the Beowolf charged towards him and were met by a wall of flames.

Looking over at his father with his sword out and walking over to them casually, they heard him say, "No we can handle this, Ichigo. Just go hide down stairs till we get you."

"Okay dad." Ichigo said as he started running towards the house only for the hairs on the right side of his body to rise.

Seeing a random Beowolf jumping at him Ichigo waited till it was just above him before he jumped to the side and using his momentum he jumped back and slammed his foot into the Grimm's head causing it to disintegrate as he caved in its head.

Just as he was a foot from the door, an Ursa came out of nowhere and swatted him across the lawn back towards his parents. Catching himself mid-flight, Ichigo dug his left hand into the dirt and tore into it to slow himself down. Growling at the Ursa, Ichigo suddenly realized his right hand was reaching onto his back and if reaching of something. Pulling his hand down and staring at it he jumped again as another Creep came into take a bit out of him only to crash into the Ursa just as a droplet hit the back of Ichigo's palm.

 _|I hate the rain.|_ He thought to himself as he realized that the once bright day was now dark with black storm clouds.

Suddenly, heard his mother yelp. Turning he saw an Alpha Beowolf standing over her as she held and upper arm as it bleed heavily.

 _|How?|_ Ichigo asked himself. _|Mom's Aura should be too strong for an Alpha to cut through it… unless.|_

Realizing her aura was probably drained from training him, Ichigo sprinted at the Alpha as fast as he could before reeling his fist back and hitting the Alpha hard enough to send it flying into his father's waiting sword.

"Ichigo! WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE HOUSE YET?!" His dad yelled as he cut down a few more Grimm.

"An Ursa is guarding the door and Mom's bleeding." Ichigo responded as he pulled off his small sweater and wrapped it around his mother's wounded arm to stop the bleeding.

"Ichigo… I'm okay just stay with your father and let him get rid of the Ursa." Mieko said.

"No mom." Ichigo said with a glare. "You're hurt because I tired you out. Now I think it's time we both go to the basement and let Dad finish this.

"He saw a point dear." Kaida said as he created another wall of fire in between his family and the Grimm. "We can't afford to get careless. So you go inside and I'll deal with this."

"But-"

"Not buts Mieko." Kaida said sternly. "Go inside and-"

His sentence was cut off by a screech from a flock of Griffin that came crashing down onto the house as a Nevermore snatched some out of the sky and into its stomach.

Landing on the rubble of the house, the Nevermore gulped down the Griffon in its mouth and stared at the Shiba family before its eyes settled on Ichigo and it screeched again.

Seeing it start to take off again, Kaida sent a flaming slash towards it causing it to move away.

"Ichigo take you mom and run to Atlas." Kaida said as he turned to face the Grimm lining up against the firewall waiting for it to go out.

"But-" Ichigo started only for his father to send him a glare that told him his argument wouldn't do him any good. "Okay… come on mom."

Seeing his son start to disappear into the woods, Kaida felt a sorrowful grin graced his face. He knew these Grimm had already caught their scent and wouldn't stop until one of them was dead. Sighing he reaching into his pocket and pulled out a large red dust container he had been slowly been using to overpower his attacks, Kaida popped the cork of it and let the fire powder coat his sword.

"Well, _Engetsu_ this is it." He said to his sword, knowing no one could hear him. "If we're going out though we're taking all these Grimm out too so… **BURN, _ENGETSU_!** "

With that, his semblance flames reached heats that turned all the Grimm in front of him to dust instantly, not to mention the forest.

Falling to his knee in exhaustion, Kaida watched the black bills of smoke reach great highs and thought to himself, _|I wonder if Winter saw the emergence signal.|_ suddenly the rain came down hard. _|Damn… I must have jump started the rain with that last attack.|_

Seeing the rain quench the roaring blaze he caused Kaida suddenly he heard a growl from his left, and saw another pack of Beowolves coming towards him.

"... You just don't give in do you?" He muttered before raising his sword up and shouting "WELL COME ON!"

And like that the pack charge at his tired form until the rain mixed was with his blood and his sword fell for the final time.

* * *

Closer to the city of Atlas, Ichigo and his mother were running towards the city though Ichigo was now pulling his paling mother by the arm. The rain wasn't helping either as it made their cloths get weight down.

Finally his mother's tired form couldn't handle it anymore and her feet gave out causing her to fall.

"Mom!" Ichigo yelled, as he moved her to a tree to lean against. "Come on get up. We're almost there. We just have to-"

"It's okay… Ichigo" She said as she moved her non bleeding hand to his cheek and caressing it tenderly. "I need you to be a strong little boy for me Ichigo. Can you do that for me?"

"I am strong mom. That's why I'm going to take you to the hospital so you can get all better." He argued as he tried to throw her arm over his shoulder. "I'll carry you and then when you get all better me you and dad will go back home and make a new house. A bigger house maybe one where we have room for Weiss and Aunty Winter when they comes visit."

"Ichigo…" His mother said in a tired voice. Here her son was knowing fully well what was happening and he was doing exactly what she trained him to do when in a situation like this with an injured person. Stay positive and kept them conscious. "Okay, Ichigo. I'll get better so we can build a house where Aunty Winter and your girlfriend can come over and stay at.

All Ichigo did was smile at her, something that made her realize he could care less if she was teasing him. Normally he would have blushed and looked like a cute little strawberry, but right now he was trying to keep her mind preoccupied and was only focusing on one task. Get her out of the Badlands safely.

Suddenly her Huntsman training kicked in as she felt the Grimm leap at her and her son. Using her little strength she shoved him out of the way and turned to shot the Alpha Beowolf in the head. She got it but not before it bit into her shoulder.

Instantly, Ichigo was by her side, trying to find something he could use to stop her bleeding. Seeing him reach for his shirt, she stopped him and told him, "Ichigo… I need you to run for mommy. Can you do that?"

"NO!" He shouted, in a voice that was full of both pain and rage. "I already lost dad, I won't lose you!"

Looking at her son in shock Mieko finally noticed. Her partner's aura was gone. That Beowolf saw just the fastest Grimm in the swarm. More were going to come for her little boy.

Glaring towards the direction that the Beowolf attacked from Mieko tried to stand up as best she could with her unresponsive limbs. "Ichigo run now I'll try to lead them away from you for as long as I can but I want you to run now."

"...No." She heard him say.

Looking at him to yell at him to run, she stopped herself when she say his expression. Gone was her little boy's terrified face. Now he had on a scowled that she had never seen on him. But his eyes are what worried her the most. They had lost their innocent look and in its place was a hardened look she had only seen on her Grandfather when he told her stories of the War.

Turning his back to her he said, "I won't leave you mom. If Grimm are coming then I'll fight them. I'll hold them all of till Aunt Winter gets here."

"Run Ichigo. Run so you can life. You can't fight them all you're not strong enough." She said hoping that would be enough to convince him to run. "You won't stand a chance."

"Won't stand a change? Not like I exactly stood a chance against any of the bullies that I fought in school, either. I just defeated them because I had to. That's all." Ichigo said before turning to look at his mom and then she noticed it. His sclera's had black strands slowly covering the white and his chocolate brown eyes were turning a shade of yellow. "It's meaningless to just live, mom. The same as it's meaningless to just fight. I'd want to fight… I need to fight. No! **I NEED TO WIN**!"

With that Ichigo turning to face the swarms of darkness coming towards them. Seeing them his mother couldn't help by be scared yet at the same time relieved.

 _|His Aura is unlocking itself.|_ He thought to herself as she saw wisps of black and red flowing off him. _|It's so dense and it feels so dark. Yet… he's already controlling it. Ichigo… I won't make it but at least I can die knowing you're going to be a great Huntsman.|_

With that she closed her eyes and let Death take so she could be reunited with her husband.

Even in his protective anger Ichigo felt it. His mother's Aura was gone. Turning he saw she was laying in a pool of her own blood, her body motionless.

Instantly he lost the conviction he had felt a few second ago and fell to his knees.

 _|Their gone.|_ he thought to himself. _|Mom and Dad. Their dead. Why? Why did they have to die? Why couldn't they life with me. WHY?!|_

 **"'Cause King… we weren't strong enough."** Came a watery double toned response.

Looking around he saw that time had seemingly stopped. Turning around he saw that individual water droplets frozen midair. The same the Grimm who froze in a sprinting position.

 **"We weren't strong enough to protect her again."** The voice said from behind him.

Turing he saw a bleach white teen with spiky hair and a weird looking robe with two black shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape. The plate on his left shoulder had three sections adorned with cyan scales, and a black cloak with white markings tied around his waist. Yet what worried him was that the teen was looking at him mom sadly and he moved his hand to close her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, as the teen turned to face him and it scared him. His eyes we completely black with yellow irises.

 **"How am I?"** The teen responded. **"Stupid King, don't you remember the name of your horse."**

"What do you mean, the name of my horse? I've never had a horse?" Ichigo asked.

 **"My name is _"** The pale tee said.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked. "I couldn't hear your name."

All the pale teen did was stare at Ichigo with an apathetic look on his face. **"You're too scared to hear my name, King."**

"I'm not scared." Ichigo said.

 **"You're shaking, King."** The pale teen said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Ichigo asked.

Looking down at Ichigo the pale teen smiled at him and said, **"You're right. You're too weak to be a King. After all the King would have saved his mother."**

Scowling at the teen Ichigo said, "How can I be strong I'm just a kid. Those are creature of Grimm their eat kids like me all the time."

 **"Don't sell yourself short kid."** The teen said, **"You take on bullies twice your size all the time."**

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Ichigo yelled at his pale companion.

 **"How is it different kid? You fight them 'cause they hurt your friends. They insult your family. You fight them because they are a threat. What make these Grimm any different?"** Said the teen.

"Bullies can't kill you."

 **"Sure they can. They just don't 'cause you don't give them a chance to. So why are you giving these monster that took your family away from you that chance?"** The teen half shouted at Ichigo.

"Cause they're-" Ichigo said only to be interrupted.

" **Cause nothing."** The teen said with a glare. **"You're scared of them is the difference! ABANDON YOUR DAMN FEARS! MOVE FORWARDS AND NEVER STOP! RETREAT AND YOU WILL AGE HESITATE AND YOU WILL DIE!"**

Hearing that Ichigo's eyes widened as an image of a Man with a flowing black coat standing in front of him telling him those same words came to his mind. Yet that wasn't the only image soon he saw a blonde haired guy with a green and white striped bucket hat and similarly colored robes staring down at him with a thin sword in his hand. Then he saw the teen in front of him wearing something else and with a different sword in his hand. Soon more and more images swarmed his mind all showing him people that he knew were important to him.

Finally his mind settled on one image. The man that first appeared in his mind with mutton chops on his face and a white military outfit yet instead of having the same serene face as he did when he first saw him he had on a sinister snarl as he held a blood wound.

And with that Ichigo's eyes focus on the teen in front of him said teen grinned from ear to ear.

Seeing the scowled mold to his face and battle hardened eyes staring back at him, the teen said, **"Good to see you again King. Now to beat that motivational speech the 'old man' told you before me, there are only a few dozen enemies and you're alone. So what are you afraid of? You know you have the power and with no one around why hold back? Make them pay for killing mom and dad. These Hollow wannabes think you're some defenseless kid but you've killed Gods! So King why don't you show them what we can do?"**

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Ichigo said with a hardened voice that was reminiscent of his old voice but an octave lower.

 **"So then King… what do you said we show them real power?"**

Suddenly time returned to normal but as the Grimm tried to pounce on him, Ichigo reached his hand to his face and smirked.

* * *

 **I know. I know. I'm an ass for cutting it off at the climax but I already have an idea for how I'll start the next chapter so I hope it will make up for it. Like last time review and favorite the story. I really helps boost my moral knowing that this story is doing so well with just a short chapter as the hook.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start I want to apologies for not updating in so long. The reason for not updating was because I was busy getting ready for my Graduation and the hell that came after that time with signing up for classes and such. I did make a change to the end of Chapter 2, that while not huge in word count will be a huge game changer in the future of this story.**

 **Once again thank you for all the supposed on this story. Now onto Chapter 3**

* * *

Winter Schnee was more than a little worried. Less than eight hours ago the day had gone from bad to worse, in her opinion. At all started in the morning.

* * *

8 hours earlier

* * *

She was busy finishing the reports for her last mission. A simple mission really, kill the Grimm terrorizing a small village near the coast of Atlas. She had left and completed the mission in less than a week. While the reports weren't due for another day, she was filling out the reports to be able to spend more time with Mieko later in the day.

Mieko Shiba, her mentor and sister in arms was a god sent when she started her military career. Winter had just join so her rank was still a Private, but it was because of her familial ties that higher ranked officer took extra measure to push her to her limit. Yet one higher up saw her taking the abuse in stride and decide to personally train her that was Mieko. A Warrant officer at the time, Mieko helped Winter train her speed and helped her train her 'Summoning'. Yet Mieko wasn't above letting her know who was in charge when Winter let her rise through the ranks get to her head, something she appreciated greatly.

After training her for a few years, Mieko introduced her to her fiancé at the time Chief Warrant Officer 2, Kaida Shiba. From there the three formed a bond that seemed to extend to their son, who insisted on calling her Aunt Winter.

The thought of her Godson, made her smile greatly especially since she would be escorting both him and Mieko to White Castle in the afternoon. And in White Castle waited both her mother and younger sister, Weiss.

 _|Weiss.|_ she thought with a warm smile. _|How Ichigo has helped you.|_

Mieko had convinced her to take a two year old Weiss with her on one of her visits to the Shiba's home in the Badlands and while she was reluctant at first, Winter eventually agree. And what a sight it was. After seeing Ichigo, Weiss's usually shy nature was completely absent as Ichigo lead her through the house and they spend the day playing till they tired each other out and fell asleep curled up together.

 _|How I wished I had been able to take a picture of that scene to show mother.|_ Winter though to herself with a light chuckle.

After a few visit from the Ichigo to White Castle the two were inseparable once together. Weiss would often show Ichigo how her training had gone since they last met and Ichigo would always tease her about how prim and proper she was becoming. Still Ichigo's view on discrimination had help her sister so much. Where in all Weiss would have only ever heard about Faunus as degenerates from her father, Ichigo taught her differently.

He not only told her about how much Faunus were no different than Humans but he also managed to convince Winter to let him bring some of his own Faunus friends, granted it was done while the head of the Schnee family was away on business trips.

Much like this week.

Their father was away in Vacuo to discuss repairs to one of the main Schnee Dust Quarry in the Kingdom that had been caved in by the White Fang in the last week.

Sighing as she absent mindedly finished filling out the report, she suddenly hear a commotion outside her door.

Seeing that her report had already been finished, Winter got up and as she opened her door and found utter chaos soldier of all ranks were running outside in a hurry.

Following the crowd she was shocked by what she saw, from inside the Badlands black hills of smoke rose. Instantly she knew what that meant.

Shortly after becoming Ichigo's godmother, Kaida had pulled her aside and establish as single code between himself and her. If something ever happened to him or Mieko while they were in the house with Ichigo he would use the full force of his semblance and burn down most of the forest as cover till she arrived with reinforcement.

Seeing the smoke she knew that he was using the code, but even as she felt the warmth of the flames even from a few miles away, she could also see that the clouds had visible darker not only over the house but also over the Base causing a slight drizzle. If the heat of his semblance had caused this from a few miles away she could only imagine how strong the downpour was at the epicenter of the heat.

Not wasting a moment she ran to the Hanger in quick succession, creating a rescue team of twelve along the way. The moment she entered the hanger she was meet by General Ironwood awaiting her.

"Sir." she saluted out of respect for the man though she really just wanted to board the Bullhead and assess the damage and help the Shiba's anyway she could.

"The ship's been prepared, Winter. Bring them home, quickly." The General said, though his tone was in less that of a statement and more like an order.

"Yes sir." She responded, without so much as reaction to the General's knowledge of the code. Knowing Kaida the code had been shared with the General as well as a precaution in cause she wasn't in Atlas. "Move out."

* * *

They had made it to the house in record time, but what they found was horrifying. They forest in front of the Shiba house had been leveled to smoldered ash. The house itself was destroyed with the remains of two Griffons slowly disintegrating from under the rubble.

"Orders Mam'?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Fan out! I want the Shiba's found." Winter ordered as she and her squadron started to look over around the house with the rain pouring down on them.

It wasn't long before she heard one of the soldiers shout, "I got a body over here."

Instantly Winter ran over to where the shout came from and found a corpse mutilated beyond recognition. The only thing that made the corpse recognizable was the sword that everyone in Atlas recognized. And just like that Winter's body was practically ice cold. Her mind kept running through the possibilities for what had happened to the rest of the Shiba's.

 _|Mieko… Ichigo where are you?|_ She thought to herself.

"Mam'?" A soldier said bring her out of though. "Orders?"

Getting out of her worried like state Winter looked towards her squad and said, "I want the area searched."

"Yes mam'!" Another one said, though he shivered at the feeling of the rain on his cloth.

Before any of them could move however Winter felt a huge release of Aura before suddenly the sky was darkened by a black and red beam that tore through the forest.

"What the-!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Not waiting a second, Winter shouted, "Move towards that. Kill any Grimm in your way."

As the rescue team got farther into the forest behind the house they saw damage done to the terrain around the house. There were patches of dirt littered with claw marks same as some trees around them either torn from the grounds or marked.

Yet as they came to where the crescent light originated they froze in place. In the sitting against a tree was Mieko's motionless from, blood covering her shoulder and arm. But in front of her, Ichigo laid face down in the dirt the land in front of him destroyed.

Running over to Ichigo, Winter turned him into his back and moved him into her lap as she checked for a pulse on the young Shiba. Finding that he was still breathing, Winter stared at the destruction that he was in front of and wondered, _|What did that? Mieko's semblance would have left behind multiple scars in the earth but this… this is just one scar.|_

Seeing one of the troops she brought with her standing a few feet away from her, she turned to him and saw him shake his head solemnly.

"I'm sorry Mieko… I wasn't fast enough to save you." Winter said, as she placed her arm under Ichigo's legs and carried him in her arms. "Let's go home, Ichigo."

* * *

Winter took in a breath of fresh air as she ran her hand absentmindedly through her Godson's orange hair. She was sad of course that she lost her mentor but she knew that Mieko and Kaida died protecting their son for Grimm.

Just as she was about to relax, she heard her scroll go off. Pulling it out she saw a cute picture of Weiss grinning from ear to ear on the screen.

[Weiss?] She asked as she answered the phone. [What is it-?]

 _{Winter come home quickly!}_ Weiss' small voice whispered into the scroll.

[Weiss what happened?] Winter asked in worry.

 _{They're here. Come home quickly. They're searching through the rooms right now and I don't know long till they get to mine!}_ Weiss whispered again though Winter could hear her younger sister's voice cracking with sobs.

[Weiss? Who's there? Who's in the house?] Winter asked her voice getting louder as she stayed on the phone.

 _{The White Fang.}_ Weiss' voice said with a sob. _{Please hurry Winter. Mom's hurt and-}_

[What happened to mom?] Winter asked cutting her off.

 _{She got in front of one of the men when they tried to take me and they stabbed her.}_ Weiss cried into the phone. _{She's bleeding a lot. Please Winter come home I'm scared.}_

{I'll be right there Weiss. Hide under the bed. Try to hide mom too and wait till I get there.}

 _[Hurry.]_ Weiss said, before she hung up and presumably moved to hide herself under the bed.

"Go to White Castle." Winter order the pilot as she strapped Ichigo's sleeping form into the chair. "As fast as you can."

"Yes mam'." The pilot said as he changed course and shot towards the Schnee's castle.

Five minutes later, the Ship had arrived at the castle and the immediately found the side of the castle had a hole in it with fires going around near it showing that it was caused by some dust.

"Alright move out." Winter shouted to her troops as they dropped from the plane to not risk getting attacked from the ground. Looking over at the Pilot, Winter said, and "Circle around. Wait for my signal."

Turning over to Ichigo's sleeping form she looked at the Pilot and copilot and saying, "If he wakes up tell him I'll be right back."

"Yes mam'." They responded as she dropped out of the Bullhead and meet the troops below.

* * *

With Ichigo

* * *

As he opened his eyes he found himself in the same sideways city his Inner World always looked like. The difference was that unlike last time it wasn't falling apart or flooded instead the building held firm and the sky was slightly clouded.

 **"** **King…"** He hear his Zanpakutō spirit say as he arrived.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

 **"** **Same thing that happened when you first use a Getsuga under** ** _Hat an' Clog's_** **training room. You used too much of your aura** ** _King_** **."**

"Did we kill them all?" Ichigo asked.

 **"** **Yeah none of them were left after you used our Semblance."** Zangetsu answered.

Nodding to his old Zanpakutō spirit, Ichigo's small eyes widened as he realized something.

"I thought you were supposed to be my Aura, Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked. "Last I checked Aura doesn't create an Inner World."

 **"** **You never were normal** ** _King_** **. Not then and you sure as hell ain't going to be normal now"** Zangetsu said as he looked over the world.

"I know." Ichigo told him before joining him in looking over the sideways city. "You still haven't answered my question."

 **"** **I don't have the same smarts as the 'Old Man' but if I had to guess… It would be because of my nature."** Zangetsu answered.

"Your nature? You mean because you're both my Shinigami and Hollow powers?" Ichigo asked.

 **"** **Yeah. Since I doubt anyone in this world has ever had Shinigami powers I doubt you'll find any records of people's aura that talks to them."** Zangetsu said. **"The way I see it I was going to be your aura anyways. Since Aura is pretty much your soul manifesting, I was going to be protecting you no matter what."**

"So how much power do I have right now?"

 **"** **About as much as you had before you started your Bankai training."** Zangetsu answered.

"That's almost nothing compared to my full power." Ichigo said.

 **"** ** _King_** **considering the fact that you're still nine and your power is that strong I wouldn't complain."** Zangetsu said with a deadpan expression. **"Besides with me as your Aura it'll take at least a full grown Deathstalker to take you down."**

"Zangetsu… Thank you." Ichigo said. "I know we didn't get along before but thank you for looking out for me."

 **"** **Don't get all mushy with me** ** _King_** **. I already told you I'm your instincts, so it's my job to make sure you stay alive long enough to achieve your goals."** Zangetsu said **. "So** ** _King_** **what are we going to do?"**

"About?" Ichigo asked as he raised his eyebrow.

 **"** **You know as well as I do the** ** _Princess_** **is in trouble. Why else would we go to White Castle, instead of to the base?"** Zangetsu said with a glare.

"How do you know we're going to White Castle?" Ichigo asked.

 **"** **I can feel Aunt Winter's aura fluctuating."** Zangetsu explained. **"Not to mention that I can feel the ship heading in that direction. So** ** _King_** **tell me… what are you going to do about the** ** _Princess_** **?"**

"I'll do what I've always done, Zangetsu." Ichigo said as he looked up at the sky. "Protect my friends."

 **"** **That's the** ** _King_** **I remember."** Zangetsu said with a grin, as Ichigo left the inner world and faked sleep.

"Poor kid…" Ichigo heard the Pilot said to the Copilot.

"Yeah. It'll be rough for him to deal with a loss like that." The Copilot responded. "From what Marcus told me, the whole way back Ms. Schnee held him like he was her kid."

"Can't blame her. The kid just lost both his parents and from what McTavish over in the Specialist said, Ms. Schnee's his Godmother." The Copilot informed.

"Still thought what I wouldn't give to have Ms. Schnee hold me like she held that kid." The Pilot said with a perverted grin.

"Amen to that brother." The Copilot said.

 _|Idiots.|_ Ichigo thought to himself.

 **|You might want to get going King. I can feel a lot of people down there and more than a third of them aren't friendly.|** Zangetsu said as he felt Ichigo about to make his presence known to the Pilots.

 _|Fine.|_ Ichigo responded. _|Which speed technique can I use?_ Shunpo _or_ Sonído

 ** _Sonído_** **is best.|** Zangetsu said.

 _|Huge flaw in that plan Zangetsu… I don't know how to use_ Sonído _.|_ Ichigo shouted at his Hollow-Shinigami powers.

 **|It's instinctual King. I'll help you locate her aura, you just concentrate on getting to her.|** Zangetsu said.

 _|Fine…|_ Ichigo muttered before feeling Weiss's aura flaring in fear. _|I got you Weiss.|_

Over in the cockpit both Pilots hear a weird static noise.

"What the hell was that?" The Co-Pilot asked.

"I don't know. It's not the comms." The Pilot said as he turned to see was he could give his seat belt limiting his mobility. "See anything?"

"No just the… OH SHIT!" The Co-Pilot shouted.

"What? What happened?"

"The kids gone!" The Co-Pilot said before they turn to one another and simultaneously said,

"Well shit."

* * *

Weiss Schnee was scared at the moment. She had hung up on her older sister Winter a few minutes ago but as much as she want to move her mom to hid her. Aurora Schnee refused to move telling her to hide under the bed.

"Come on Mom, just let me move you under the bed." Weiss said with tears in her eyes.

"No Weiss." Her mother said while her face paled more from blood lose and her breathing got labored. "You hid _honey_. Mommy would only get you caught.

"No mom I won't lose you." Weiss shouted, with tears in her eyes. "Not like I lost Grandpa."

" _Sweetie_ I-" Aurora never got to finish as the door to Weiss' Room was kicked open.

Instantly three men came in and forcibly yanked them out of the room.

"MOM!" Weiss shouted as one of the men grabbed her by the waist and dragged out of the room kicking and screaming. "MOM!"

"WEISS!" Leave her alone you-" Aurora tried to yell only for one of the men to hit the side of her head with the butt of his sidearm.

"Shut up." He shouted before aiming his handgun at her. "Worthless human scum. That girl is only alive because she's worth more to us breathing. You on the other hand…"

With that Weiss saw flash of light come from her room followed by a loud bang.

"Mom…" Weiss muttered in defeat before she started to thrash around in her kidnappers arms. "NO! MOM COME OUT PLEASE COME OUT!"

"Shut her up!" One of the White Fang members shouted.

Grabbing a cloth they tried to tie it around her mouth only for her to bit into the Faunus' hand. As she bit, she managed to draw blood and caused him to drop her.

"ARGH!" The Bear Faunus shouted as he backhanded Weiss.

The force he used actually knocked her of her feet and caused to crash into a wall. Not even bothering to stop she ran as fast as she could out of the hall she was in to try and get to the entrance to run as far away as she could. Yet as she ran she felt a wetness coming over her left eye, followed by her white dress getting little red stains on it.

Just as she made it into the dining hall that would lead to her escape, a hand roughly grabbed the back of her head and forced her into the ground. As she tried to make head or tails of the situation, she felt a large hand wrap around her throat.

"You little shit." The man she had bitten growled as he tightened his hold on her throat. "Just because we need you alive doesn't mean you have to be in the best shape."

Pulling out a serrated knife, he held it right over her stomach as if to plunge it into her only for a weird static noise to catch his ear. Looking up to see what caused it, his eyes caught the sight of a small fist coming at him before he was sent into the adjacent wall.

As she gasped for air, Weiss saw the last person she expected to see. Standing defiantly in front of her was her best friend. Yet as she looked at his face she saw something that scared her.

The warm look he always had in his chocolate brown eyes, was gone. In its place was a cold, hard glare.

"... Ichigo?" Weiss asked as she finally caught her breath.

"Relax Weiss." Ichigo told her, as he turned to face her with a warm smile. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"But they have guns. They-" Weiss started only for Ichigo to turn and walk towards the White Fang members that were starting to appear around the hole in the wall.

"Trust me, Weiss." Ichigo said his voice losing its friendly nature and sounding monotone. "This will be over soon."

"Psh really a kid?" Said one of the member. "I'll deal with this."

As he said that he pulled out a Kukri Sword and twirled it in his hand before thrusting it towards Ichigo. What none of the grunts expected was for the nine year old to stop the thrust with his bare hand before harshly twisting the fist to the ground and knocking the grunt out with a fist the jaw.

"What the?!" Another grunt shouted as they all backed up slightly. "That ain't possible. Achilles spars with Sayyam on even ground. How can this kid just knock him out like nothing?!"

"You think he's one of Ironwood's?" Another asked.

"Are you kidding? Even if the General hates us, he has enough morals to not recruit a kid into the army." Another responded.

"Then how the hell did that kid just knock out Achilles?"

As the grunts bickered amongst themselves, Ichigo moved towards Weiss and was about to lift her up to run out of the room, when he heard someone say,

"Where do you think you're going, you filthy human?"

Turning he found a Teenager about three years older than him standing behind him. The Teen wore a solid black suit that reminded him of his false Bankai. His hair was spiky like his own but it was red and had two black bull horns sticking out of his forehead. He couldn't really see his eyes because he wore a mask over them but what Ichigo did see was the daito sword with no guard on the Teen's hip, his gloved hand resting on the hilt.

"I'll ask you again _human_ … where do you think you're going?" The Teen asked his face twisting into one of disgust as he said human.

"I was going to get Weiss out of here while you idiots were distracted." Ichigo said casually. "But since you saw me, I'm just going to have to kick your ass before I leave."

Growling the Teen, unsheathed his blade and held it off to his side, "You're going to kick my ass? Don't make me laugh. I'm going to kill you then I'm going to take that girl to the boss."

With that the Teen shot at Ichigo at a speed that it look like he wasn't moving his feet at all. From Weiss' point of view.

All Ichigo did was wrap his arm around Weiss' waist and step to the left, dodging the blade like nothing. He continued this process for a few minutes, twisting to dodge the random slash from the sword,

"Stop moving you, bastard!" The Teen yelled, in frustration before his face developed a sickening smirk as he saw Ichigo's back against a wall. Thrusting his blade forwards it shot straight at Ichigo's chest. "Gotcha!"

Except the blade never connect as the sound of metal sink into the wall rang out and Ichigo disappeared in a burst of _Sonído_.

Just as the Teen tried to make heads or tails of the situation, Ichigo reappeared behind him and with a swift kick to the temple launched the masked teen across the room and through the door into the main foyer of White Castle.

"How the hell did he so that?!" One of the grunts shouted as Ichigo readjusted Weiss in his arms and pointedly ignored his best friend's demands to answer the question.

"That was impressive." Came a voice from the doorway that the Teen was launched through.

Looking over at the entrance they saw a thin woman with golden hair that had small black spot in it. Her body was covered by a suit that reminded Ichigo of Yoruichi's normal outfit though in his opinion she had a figure more like Suì-Fèng than his old Shunpo teacher.

 **|Really** ** _King_** **?|** Zangetsu said in a deadpan voice. **|It took you getting reincarnated to finally take an interest in women?|**

 _|Shut up,_ Zangetsu _.|_ Ichigo shouted at his Hollow-Shinigami powers. _|I always noticed women. I just didn't have time to think of having a normal life.|_

"Not many people can get the drop on Adam." The woman said as she gave the bull Faunus a smirk, much to the teen's irritation. Looking at her amber eyes she looked at him in such a carefree way that made Ichigo wondered if she was related to the shape shifting woman.

"And you are?" Ichigo asked in an apathetic tone.

"Sayyam. The leader of this group." Was her response.

"I doubt you're telling me your names so the military can book you faster once I turn you in." Ichigo said as he readjusted his hold on Weiss. "So why are you so forthcoming?"

Aside from her grin faltering slightly, Sayyam otherwise ignored his words and said, "You see, that girl in your arm is important to us. We need her to get funds for our organization. And you're standing in the way of that. My men can hold of the Atlas Soldiers that are in the castle right now easily while I kill you but, I'll make you a deal kid."

"A deal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Sayyam said as the White Fang member rushed out the room to hold off the Atlas Soldiers as long as they could. "I saw how you came into the room. That was fast. Not as fast as my best but fast enough to peek my interest. So Kid, I'll let you and the girl walk out of here, if you can survive a spar with me."

Seeing her reach her back, Ichigo tensed up a bit as he saw her pull out a Wakizashi blade from her back.

"And if I refuse?" Ichigo asked, though he knew full well how she would respond.

"I'll kill you and take her from your body." Sayyam said with a grin that reminded him of Kenpachi. Seeing the boy look unaffected by her grin, Sayyam's grin widened as she tightened her grip on her blades, "Is it a deal?"

"Weiss…" Ichigo said in a calm manner that scared her. "I need you to hide behind the table. Stay their till I-."

"No!" Weiss shouted definitely she grabbed his shirt tightly. "I won't leave you I already lost mom I won't lose you too."

Hearing his best friend's mother was dead Ichigo's Aura flared off him for a second. Glaring at the apathetic look Sayyam was giving him at the fact that someone was killed by her men, Ichigo reigned in his Aura and let it follow through his body.

"I'm not going to argue Weiss. Hide under the table while I deal with this." Ichigo said. "I'll be back before you know it."

Weiss couldn't argue anymore as Ichigo grabbed her by the waist and dropped her off near the table that had been flung across the room earlier before he appeared in the middle of the room ready to fight Sayyam.

"You really are an interesting kid. Your speed seemed to have gone up a little." Sayyam said as she got into a sprinter look stance. "But it's still..."

She disappeared quickly and appeared behind Ichigo in a matter of seconds. Thrusting her blades at his back, she was caught off guard when Ichigo disappeared as well.

"Too slow?" Ichigo's voice said behind her. Slashing behind herself she found nothing but air, the child's voice still resonating for behind her. "Let's test that idea."

With that Ichigo disappeared and Sayyam felt herself get launched across the room. She flew through a few walls until she crashed into the main entrance.

"Fast and strong…" Sayyam said as she dusted herself off. "You're an interesting kid."

Ichigo's response was silence as he slowly walked towards her.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Sayyam asked, before tightened her grip on her blade. "Good cause I wouldn't want to get bored by a blabbering brat."

Suddenly she disappeared and slashed at his back. Seeing him ducking to dodge her attack, she moved in front of his prone form and connected her knee to his nose. Seeing the boy get launched upwards, she teleported under him and racked her blade across his back. Grinning at her strike, she was caught off guard when she saw that the floor was dry.

Looking over at Ichigo she saw that aside from holding his face and the back of his shirt being torn he was unharmed.

"You must have a strong Aura if after that you're still fine." Sayyam said with grin stretching across her face. "That means I can let loose some more."

 **"** ** _King_** **this is getting boring."** Zangetsu whined. **"Use our semblance already."**

 _|You're right.|_ Ichigo responded to his _Aura Spirit_ , before saying out loud. "I think I have a good understanding of your power now."

"Understanding of my power?" Sayyam said. "You saying you've been studying me?"

"Pretty much." Ichigo responded with a shrug. After that his carefree expression changed into a determined one. "You said earlier that you could let loose a little? Well I think I agree. I should really stop holding back."

Sayyam stared at Ichigo for a second before she started to laugh loudly, "You've been holding back? Please you're lucky you even have your aura unlocked at your age. I think you're in way over your head ki-"

Before the White Fang leader could continue she felt Ichigo's body release large amounts of Aura. Holding his hand off to his side, the Aura started to condense into the extended limb.

All Sayyam could do was watch in shock as the boy brought his hand up to his face and raked it down his face, causing his Aura to exploded wildly off him.

As the Aura finally subsided Sayyam stared at the item on Ichigo's face in fear. It was a Grimm like mask with a human shape to it and jagged teeth marring its mouth. Two thick lines ran down the top of the mask and over the eyes ending at the bottom of the teeth. Yet looking at the kid's eyes she saw they had changed as well. His sclera were now black with yellow irises, which only worked to unnerve her.

"What the hell!" Sayyam half shouted.

 ** _"_** ** _Now let's continue."_** Ichigo said though his voice in a watery double edged tone.

Her eye shot open as the boy flickered out of existence and appeared in directly in front of her delivering a strong kick to her face.

Using her own Semblance to adjust herself mid-air, she was caught off guard even more when he stood feet from her.

"I'm impressed kid." She said trying to sound confident, despite the uneasy she felt at sight of the Grimm like mask. "Not even ten and you've already unlocked your Semblance."

" ** _You sound scared, Sayyam?"_** Ichigo said in his distorted voice. ** _"I thought you saw you were going to kill me?"_**

Her reaction was immediate as she disappeared again and tried to cut his back again. He simply dropped into a low squat and twisted to grab her wrist in a death grip. Seeing herself in a huge disadvantage, Sayyam gripped a Tantō blade she kept sheathed on her back. As the small blade gleamed in the light, she felt herself slowly calm down as the blade made its way closer to the kid's neck.

Yet soon her fears came back two-fold as the Boy caught the blade with his free hand.

 _|That's not possible!|_ She thought worriedly. _|His hand should at least be bleeding!|_

Her shock then turned to horror as Ichigo applied pressure to the iron dust blade and it exploded into shards.

Capitalizing on Sayyam's shock, Ichigo tightened his grip on her wrist and used a small burst of _Sonído_ to launch her into a wall.

As she gasp for air from the force of the slam, the Cheetah Faunus was forced against the wall again as the boy pressed her blade against her throat, his masked face not betraying any of his emotions.

"Do it then?" She found herself saying, against her better judgment. "Kill me. You know if you leave me alive I'll just come back and take her."

If anything the look on the boy got scarier as his eyes narrowed behind his mask and the blade drew blood from her Aura depleted body.

 ** _"_** ** _You wouldn't dare."_** Ichigo's distorted said. **_"Not with me watching over her. Send all the men you want to take her I stand right in front of her and beat them all within an inch of their lives."_**

With that the blade's Kashira connected with the White Fang leader's temple and she was unconscious.

 **|That was easy.|** Zangetsu said as Ichigo stabbed the blade into Sayyam's outfit to slow her down once she gets up.

 _|Easy for you to say. All you had to do was use_ Hierro _every once in a while.|_ Ichigo retorted. _|I haven't fought in over ten years much less against someone that has the same power as a higher seated officer.|_

 **|Quit complaining. You weren't labeled a War Power just cause of your Strength** ** _King_** **. It was because of how fast you adapt to a fight.|** Zangetsu argued. **|She lost the moment you figured out her limits.|**

" ** _True_** " Ichigo said out loud, only to hear a gasp coming from one of the holes Sayyam made when he threw her in the beginning.

Standing at the opening was Weiss. Her dress was caked in dirt that came from the fight, along with small splotches of blood from the wound on her left eye. But the look of horror on her face caused him so much pain.

Walking towards her, Ichigo could see her eyes widen in fear as her body froze in place. As he came within feet if her, he felt a rise in someone's Aura. Looking behind his best friend he saw the teen from earlier raising his sword, as it started to glow a red color.

Seeing this, Ichigo ran on instincts and used _Sonído_ to get between Weiss and the Blade. All he felt was pain as the blade went across his chest starting from his collar bone and going down to his stomach.

"Gotcha." Adam said with a grin as he flicked his blade to the side and let the blood splatter onto the floor. "Now to get rid of you so I can finish this job."

Yet as the Bull Faunus moved to raise his Daito blade again, he felt unimaginable fear as the kid's hand suddenly gripped his face despite the huge cut going across his chest.

Ichigo growled as he coughed out blood through his mask. **_"Fuck… OFF"_**

With that the Teen was sent through the remaining walls of the Castle as Ichigo took a page straight of Zangetsu's Move list from before his 'reveal'.

As he started to take ragged breaths, Ichigo could hear Zangetsu say, **|Damn it King! Whatever that kid hit you with is stopping me from healing you for now. King? DAMN IT KING STAY AWAK-|**

With that Ichigo felt his consciousness fade away for the second time in the day.

* * *

The sound of constant beeping woke him up. Looking around, Ichigo saw that the room he was in was white and sterile. To his left a heart monitor was connected and there was a couple of fresh flowers on the nightstand next to it.

 _|How long have I been out?|_ He asked himself.

 **|You finally up! Damn it King you scared a few people with that last stunt.|** Zangetsu answered.

 _|Still doesn't answer my question, Zangetsu. How long have I been out?|_ Ichigo asked again.

 **|A day or so at best, King. I was more focused on getting rid of that kid's aura so I could start healing you faster.|** Zangetsu said as Ichigo started to look around the room.

Seeing his Aunt Winter sleeping in a chair near the back of the room and Weiss sleeping in her arms Ichigo smiled and asked, _|What's the damage then, Zangetsu?|_

 **|You and Grimmjow have matching scars now.|** Zangetsu said with an obvious grin on his face.

 _|You've got to be- AH SHIT.|_ Ichigo shouted in his mind, having the courtesy to not wake up his guest. Moving the hospital gown he wore enough so that he could see his scar, Ichigo growled, _|Son of a bitch. I thought_ Hierro _would have stopped the attack._ |

 **|It should have King, but like I've been saying that kid's semblance was strong enough to have cut through it.|** Zangetsu explained. **|Give it time though that was a test run in my eyes. If we keep on training by the time we get to one of the Huntsman school it'll take Kenpachi without his eyepatch to cut through you.|**

 _|Not something I want to test.|_ Ichigo told his Aura spirit. _|Still what makes you think I'll go to a Huntsman School?|_

 **|Don't make me laugh King. We both know you'll follow the princess to hell and back from now on. Especially after that threat the cat-bitch made.|** Zangetsu mocked, with a growl at the mention of Sayyam. **|Besides I told you already I'm your instincts and I know for a fact the idea of training to protect the innocent is not something you're going to pass up.|**

 _|You're not wrong.|_ Ichigo commented before gaining a confused expression as Zangetsu started to chuckle in his head. _|What's so funny?|_

 **|It's not so much funny as it is ironic, King. But when you gave the Grimmjow his scar you were wearing your false Bankai. And when that bull bastard gave you yours he was wearing the same thing.|** Zangetsu chuckled.

 _|Fuck off you psychotic spirit.|_ Ichigo shot back before going into his _inner world_ and got physical with his only remaining ally from his old life.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Again I'm sorry for the delay in upload but I've been getting ready for my new school year so I had to priorities on my future first. Review for any complains but no cursing me out. (Though it's rather hypocritical given the cursing I used in this chapter.)**


End file.
